Top Things That Are Dropped On New Year's
1. Time Square, New York City, New York: a Waterford Crystal ball. The most famous of all ball drops, the Time Square Ball has previously taken the form of a metal ball and, during the 1980s, an illuminated apple. 2. Austin, Texas: a star representing the Lone Star State (however, this may have been tired as of 2006; the transition to 2007 was a simple mirrored ball.) 3. Maddison, Montana: a stuffed badger 4. Charlotte, North Carolina: a lighted crown (raised) 5. Orange County, California: an orange 6. Sacramento, California: a ball 7. Buffalo, New York: a lighted ball and, at one time, a Ford Edge automobile. 8. Memphis, Tennessee: a guitar 9. Raleigh, North Carolina: a 900-pound brass acorn 10. Southern Pines, North Carolina: a pinecone 11. Oklahoma City: a lighted ball is actually raised. 12. Grand Rapids, Michigan: a ball 13. Lakeside, Montana: a ball 14. Mobile, Alabama: a giant electric Moon Pie is raised. 15. Harrisburg, Pennsylvania: a strawberry 16. Mililani, Hawaii: a pineapple 17. Flagstaff, Arizona: a pinecone 18. Hershey, Pennsylvania: a Hershey Kiss reclipa (raised) 19. Manhattan, Kansas: an apple-shaped alummiun ball 20. Charlottesville, Virginia: a ball 21. Pensacola, Florida: a pelican 22. White Plains, New York: a ball drops from a crane on the corner of Main St and Renaissance Square in downtown. The urban festival attracts 25,000 residents of Wenchester County, New York. After the ball drops fireworks usually are deployed. 23. Lancaster, Pennsylvania: a red rose 24. Kalamazoo, Michigan: a ball 25. Bison, Wyoming: a sparkly ball 26. Roanoke, Virginia: a 10 foot illuminated star 27. Bangor, Maine: a beach ball decorated with lights 28. McAllen, Texas: a ball 29. Niagara Falls, Ontario, Canada: "yellow bug" elevator on the Skylon Tower (raised) 30. Sycamore, Pennsylvania: a stuffed possum 31. Tempe, Arizona: an illuminated sunburst 32. The Gazebo Cove, Marion, Ohio: a gazebo in Time Square 33. York, Pennsylvania: an African white rose 34. Bethlehem, Pennsylvania: a giant peep 35. Frederick Falls, South Dakota: a ball 36. Wilkes-Barre, Pennsylvania: a chunk a coal that turns into a diamond at the bottom (discounted) 37. Meno, Yiddian: the elevator on the The Tower Of Meno 38. Fredericksburg, Virginia: an illuminated pear 39. Snowflake, Arizona: a snowflake 40. Fayetteville, Arkansas: a hog 41. Ronzo, Yiddian: a Godzilla replica 42. Panama City, Florida: a beachball 43. Copacabana, Rio De Janeiro, Brazil: a ball 44. Ocean City, Maryland: a beach ball 45. Germania, Florida: a disco ball 46. Fort Smith, Arkansans: a ball 47. Marquette, Michigan: a ball 48. Kokomo, Indiana: Alummiun 70-Pound ball with 34,000 lights 49. Carlisle, Pennsylvania: an Indy car 50. Des Plaines, Illinois: a diamond 51. Duluth, Georgia: a disco ball with wings (raised) 52. RBC Center, Raleigh, North Carolina: an oversized hockey puck 53. Gainesville, Georgia: a Chicken (started 2009) 54. Pottsville, Pennsylvania: a bottle of Yuengling beer (raised) 55. Wansheal, Yiddian: a ball 56. Vincennes, Indiana (near Terre Haute): WatermelonsCategory:Things That Dropped On New Year's DayCategory:Things That Dropped On New Year's EveCategory:Things That Dropped On New Year'sCategory:New Year's Eve Drop Wiki